Silver's Rebuttal
by That Dirty Dog
Summary: Silver enters team rockets main base in hope of finally defeating his father, Giovanni. Along the way, he also meets up with his rival, Kotone. Do they have feelings for each other? Of course! Why would I have put this in the M rating. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the related characters.**

**Chapter 1**

Silver jumped from the air vent and onto the two men who were talking below. They had been talking about some useless topic, something that normal people would talk about. They didn't even look like they hated Pokémon; they looked like regular people merely having a conversation with one another, but silver knew better; outside appearances can be deceiving. He had to learn that the hard way.

The red headed boy picked up one of the grunts by the collar of their uniform. He brought the man's face close; the youth's eyes were as cold as stone. "Give me your Card Key. Now."

"Wha- What?" Silver could tell the man was beyond frightened; his face was completely flushed.

"You heard me. Give. Me. Your. Card Key. Now." Silver was getting irritated. He didn't want to be here long. There was no cover, nowhere to hide if more people, grunts in particular, happened to be coming around the corner. And besides, he didn't want to be holding this ugly, crude, utterly revolting Team Rocket grunt.

The man tried to look tough, "Why should I?" he said with a shaky voice. Not only was his voice shaky, his whole body was having a miniature seizure form the terror Silver had put him through.

Silver smirked at the man. "Sir, I don't think you fully understand the situation you're in at the very moment," Sliver whipped out his switchblade from his back pouch and held it up to the man's throat. "Now, I'm only going to say this one last time. Give me the Card Key." He saw the man's eyes widen in horror of the switchblade. The man dug his hand into his pocket and fished out his Card Key.

"He- he- here you go, si- sir!" The man's voice was cracked and completely fearful. He looked as If he were ready to pee his pants. Silver checked out the key, seeing if it was some sort of tracking device or something of the sort. He knew it wasn't though; how would his father had known he was breaking in today? He just needed to put on this charade to truly frighten the man.

"Hmm…Seems to be fine. I guess I will let you live." He said. The man's face brightened a bit, but as quickly as it came, pure horror swept through him again. "But, I can't have you blabbering about this to anyone; you're a liability."

The man shook his head ferociously. "I promise that I won't tell anyone, I swear."

Silver wiped the smirk off of his face and replaced it with a frown. "I don't do promises." He slashed at the man's throat, causing blood to splatter. He dropped the lifeless body of the grunt to the floor. Blood pooled around it.

He looked at the other man who, clearly, wet his pants. "You'd better get out of here; I'm not in a good mood right now." The man didn't need any more encouragement. He leaped up and ran down the hall.

Silver stood there after the man had run off, looking at the corpse lying a few inches from him. He never liked killing people; it was a weakness, and especially people who didn't deserve to die. That man lying on the ground could have just been working here to put food on his family's plate. Not every on in Team Rocket was evil, but Silver had to kill him, he had to see if he could do it. The body on the ground proved it. _You have no time to stand around and feel bad for this man; you have to keep on _moving. He told himself as he sighed and walked in the opposite direction, staying on the balls of his feet.

**End of chapter.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the related charcters.**

**Chapter 2**

The youth quickly surveyed the area, taking in the brightly fluorescent lit hallways. The whole place seemed empty, with its white painted walls, the ceiling being just metal, noting extravagant about it. The air in this place was surprisingly clear and pristine, nothing like what you would normally expect from a Team Rocket warehouse. _I guess my father cares somewhat about them_. He thought of his father again, but there was no time for this so he shook the thought from his mind and continued down the hall way.

Soon, after walking for a couple minutes down the maze of hallways, the boy heard voices. Quickly he looked around for some means of escape or cover. Luckily, he saw a storage closet door to his left. _Ugh…there's no time for this! Just get in there or they'll find you_. He swiftly moved over to the closet and opened the door, went inside and shut it in one fluid motion. He left a small crack in the door to see though.

He saw two men dressed up in the same attire as the two he had apprehended before. _I killed one too_. He could tell that there was no emergence in the way they were walking; they probably hadn't been informed of the missing grunt. He started to now think of the grunt he had left alive, the companion of the one he killed. He wondered if he really hadn't told anyone about his friend's death. He would have been extremely fortunate if he_ actually_ didn't tell anyone.

Silver waited a few seconds after the two guards passed before exiting the confines of the storage closet. He took two swift glances, left and right, before turning left and continuing on. He felt as though he had been living this way forever, constantly on the move, without break or pause. He had thought that he had left all of his emotion and compassion with his former self, the one that abused Pokémon, but to him it seems as though he had just become more in contact with both after leaving his former self. He had begun to even _think_ about his actions and the consequences of them as well, which was very unique and unlike him. He was maybe even a little bit scared as well.

The two grunts that had walked by were talking about their girlfriends and the red-headed boy instantly thought of someone. _Kotone _… She was his first, well second love after he left Green (or rather, green left him). She had also been challenging the Elite Four along with him. She was also very bright and impulsive, completely unlike him. At first, he thought that the feeling he got when she was around him was somehow her fault or some kind of ploy to annoy him, which was what he called the emotion he felt whenever he met up with her. Whenever his heart began to quicken pace, he began to do or say things without really meaning them. _Maybe that's why I came off mean to Gold…I was…jealous of him…_ But the youth had learned that the emotion he was feeling was love, long after their road split. Soon after they went their separate ways, he had begun to long for her presence, her obnoxious attitude, her brown hair and eyes. He could almost perfectly imagine her face now; this was the problem. He didn't want her to be just a memory to him. A memory that would be forgotten as the years rolled on by. He wanted her, her smile, her eyes, her everything. He just wanted to embrace her and never let go…

He shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts. He was never going to see her again. They had already gone their separate ways. She had always been a better trainer than he. She went on to challenge the Elite Four while he went to destroy Team Rocket. There was a one in a billion chance that they would even utter another word to each other. She had already beaten it, conquered the amazing Elite Four and gone off to the Battle Frontier or something. She had probably already finished her end of their promise. It was high time he finished his.

Silver came to a wall and looked down the hall, hugging the wall he was leaning against. He saw a lone, woman grunt strolling down the hallway sporting a giant hat, just like the one Kotone used to wear. He shook his head and pulled back. He waited right there, on the wall until she came closer. When she walked within his arm's range, he put his arms around her neck and her mouth so her screams would be muffled. He walked backwards into, yet, another storage closet. He closed the door behind them and stood against it. He pushed her further into the closet and found a light switch, which he flicked into the on position.

**End of chapter.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of the related characters.**

**Chapter 3**

Finally, Silver could see the girl he apprehended. She was now standing after being rudely pushed down by him. He still couldn't make out her face for her hat was obscuring his view of it. The hat was black with a giant red "R" on the front. It was also gigantic, one could almost say it was obnoxious in some ways, but when he looked at it he couldn't help but instantly think of Kotone. When they had been traveling together, she had always worn a giant white hat with a red ribbon just above the rim tied together in a bow. He had always thought of it to be annoying and detrimental to his way of living; low key, subtle, and discrete. She never got the message and now he had begun to think that this was the reason that he liked her so much. She was so much _not _like himself that he was attracted to it.

Finally, after fixing herself up, she looked up at him with watery eyes and he instantly know who it was.

"God, Silver! Why do you always have to be so mean?" Kotone asked him, almost crying now. Silver could also tell she was shaking with fright. "We haven't seen each other for months now and this is how you greet people? Especially your friends?"

"Hey, I'm _sorry _I thought you were just another Team Rocket grunt, you're dressed just like one." The red-headed boy retorted.

"Look at my face," Kotone brought her face extremely close to his. "Does _this_ face look like a Team Rocket grunt's face or my face?"

Silver paused as Kotone moved away from him once again. "I'm also sorry that your gigantic _hat_ was in the way of your face and my eyes! Why do you even like wearing hats like that?"

"Well, let me think…because I like them! I'm sorry for being a human being and having interests!"

"Where the hell do they even sell these things?" Silver picked the hat right off of Kotone's head and brought it over his head, just out of her reach.

"Hey, give that back!" Kotone exclaimed as she leaped up to reach the hat. She somehow jumped up just enough to grab the hat. She then proceeded to fit the hat back atop her head. "What did you do that for?" She asked Silver looked directly into his eyes again, causing his face to grow slightly more red than it was before.

"Ahh…Good old times." Silver said as he smirked and leaned against the door. "Anyway, enough with these childish games," he stared at Kotone with firm eyes. "First things first, why are you here in the middle of a Team Rocket base anyway? Did you happen to take the wrong turn at a fork on the way to Indigo Plateau? Also, what's with this get up you have yourself in? It doesn't seem like something you would think of before breaking into a Team Rocket headquarters," he asked her, his eyes becoming more serious as he motioned up and down her bod, indicating the Team Rocket getup she had on.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, Silver, but I still have a brain and I know do use it." Kotone said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I mean, from my point of view, I wouldn't have thought that you would have any knowledge about stealth or other things of the sort. I would have thought that you would have come in her sporting your usual clothing, just prancing around without a care in the world."

"Well, maybe I've grown up." Kotone stated abruptly. "Maybe I'm not that immature, overly bright girl you used to know; maybe I've changed. I thought that's want you wanted…" She took a deep breath in. "That being said, the same could very well be said about you." She looked Silver up and down in the same manner in which he did to her. "No special get up or disguise this time?"

Silver brushed the hair out of his face and smirked. "Oh, I completely forgot. I haven't needed one for the whole time that we have been apart. Maybe I'm just that good." His non-chalant ego was put forth and Kotone could tell.

"Whatever. Turn around."

"Why?" Silver asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Just do it. I'm going to change out of this uncomfortable Team Rocket costume."

"Okay, but what's in it for me?" Silver never liked being told what to do, even if it was by the girl whom he admired. "I kind of like you like this, in this new get up you have yourself in. You finally look a little…sexy…" he smirked while trailing of on the word "sexy".

"Now I'm _definitely _going to change if my outfit is enough to make you think that I looked 'sexy' to you. Now turn around or else I'll make you turn around." Kotone looked at him with a cold stare.

"Okay, okay." Silver said as he turned around. Before doing so, he had noticed a slight change in hue in the coloration of Kotone's face, especially her cheeks. He hadn't noticed that before, but maybe she has feelings for him too. He slapped himself hard, as if he was trying to rip his face off. The action gave off a loud slapping sound that made Kotone jump. There was silence

"What are you doing?" Kotone said, still with her back facing him.

"I'm just giving myself a little wake up call." Silver said, rubbing his cheek. _I've got to remember my own strength…_

"Well, whatever you're doing, keep it down. Someone might hear us." Kotone muttered under her red shirt she was draping over her body. When the girl was done, she turned around to see that Silver was still turned around, obediently. "Alright, I'm decent." She admired the back of his head, for it was different now. He cut it; he cut off his luscious red hair. He looked more…masculine now. It was new for him.

Silver turned back around to see the Kotone he remembered. The Kotone with the read ¾ length shirt, blue overalls and top it off, her white knee socks with red shoes. It was to die for. Whenever he saw her like this, his heartbeat erupted into a pace of a million beats per second. His face also became the color and hue of a red tomato.

"I'm guessing that you still think that I'm that immature girl from the past, right? But, if you were to think that you would be wrong, I've changed." Kotone said looking away.

**End of chapter.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the related charcters.**

**Chpater 4**

"What?"

"You always say that, whenever we met up you're always like, 'We can catch up later', and then either we never get around to it or we get caught up in something else and forget to before going our separate ways. I don't want that to happen again. Listen, Silver, we haven't seen each other in maybe a month now. That's a long time." Kotone took a step closer to Silver. Her face lit up and he could tell, except she obviously didn't mind. Her mouth curled into a smile, a devilishly sexy, seductive, lustful smile.

"What's with that smile you have on your face?" Silver asked, trying to sound calm and collected, even though his heart was practically beating so fast that anyone would have thought that his heart was a one of those rubber hi-velocity balls.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Kotone advanced towards him, but strangely enough, he liked it. He liked this new side of Kotone. She kept taking steps towards him and he kept backing up, until he hit the door. He began to imagine what direction this was heading in, how she would feel against him, her body against his, no space in between them. The scent of her hair, her lips…

"What are you doing? We're in the middle of enemy territory!" He said and as if it was obvious and it should have been from the room they were vacating, this storage closet. She didn't seem to care where they were, al she cared about was getting closer to him. He could see it in her eyes.

"Don't worry, no one will hear us. I told any guards who asked me where you were that I thought I saw you on the other side, of the warehouse. Do you know how big this thing is? It will take them some time to get over there and realize that I'm really not there. That gives us ample time." Silver couldn't deny that he didn't like this new side of her. This was a first for him, the first time he had experience with this side of Kotone. She had always been so oblivious and childlike, he had never thought about her even thinking of acting like that. She continued her pursuit until he was practically against the wall.

"Kotone…Do you really want to do this now? Imagine what it will feel like in a couple of years from now when you remember this, you're first." Silver was looking at Kotone, staring deep into her dark chestnut eyes full of lust.

"It'll be such a refreshing memory, being here, trapped in here with you. You can't say that wouldn't want this either, I can see it in your eyes." Kotone placed her palms on his chest, pinning him to the door. Her touch sent electric shocks coursing through his from each other. Now, the unexpected happen, they had met again. There was no turning back no, he had to go through with this or else he would cause him self to go insane.

"Okay, fine. You got me." Silver admitted defeat while slowly moving his hands to behind Kotone to loosely embrace her around the small of her back and waist. He also locked his hands together so that she wouldn't be able to leave after they had begun, but he couldn't imagine her wanting to stop.

"I know…" she said as she went to the balls of feet to get more leverage on his ridiculously handsome face. She tilted her face slightly to the left while he did the same; they both closed their eyes. They were inching their faces towards each other. Every second ticking from the hour glass of time. It felt like torture right now, the moment s ticking before an explosion, the calm before the storm.

"Kotone…"

"Silver…"

They both pressed their lips together, becoming one. She maneuvered her arms out of his masculine arms and cupped his face within her own hands. She eventually began threading her fingers through his hair as she pressed her body more so against his, lessening the space between them.

All of this, together, made Silver's man hood grow and harden, but he didn't think Kotone noticed it, or she noticed it but didn't pay attention to it because she was kissing him. He wouldn't have minded if he were in her position. He felt like the world had stopped, stopped at the exact moment when they locked lips with one another. He felt as though they were the only ones who mattered in the world. He felt as though he had finally reached Paradise.

Even though they were kissing, though, neither of them felt whole yet. Kotone was the one to break the kiss. They both took in a few short breaths and then continued where they left off. She, again, pressed her lips against Silver's, but this time more passionately. He licked her bottom lip ever so slightly to let her know that he wanted to go further. She slowly opened her mouth as he slipped his tongue into it. Their tongues began to wrestle among each other, fighting for dominance. He was winning of course, so he had the opportunity to explore her mouth more thoroughly than she.

Silver could feel Kotone shiver sometimes when he pressed on a certain part of her mouth with his tongue and he would remember exactly how his tongue had been and called those her "weak points". They continued in this fashion for a while until Silver broke the kiss. She was gasping for breath as much so as him.

"We shouldn't be doing this now…" Silver stated, obviously avoiding contact with Kotone's eyes. "We are in the middle of enemy territory…" He turned to look at Kotone, who had her eyes looked directly on his own and a smile that formed on her lips. He could still smell Kotone as if she were right under her nose, a particle of air that had nestled itself in the cavity of his nasal passage. He didn't want this feeling to stop, but it was true, they were in the middle of enemy territory. There could be a grunt right on the other side of the door, listening in on their make out session. That didn't seem likely.

"Silver, none of that matter's now, just keep your mind on me and every thing else will just melt away." Kotone was equally in awe of her self as Silver was of himself. No in a million years would she have thought that this could even be possible. Her, this girly girl, kissing _this_, super attractive, guy with red hair and silver eyes. Some times, when she thought about it, most of the time they were kissing, it felt as though he were trapped in a dream and they were the only ones there in the world, alone, her with him, he with her, forever their lives would be entwined with each other.

"Alright, but then what are we going to do after this?"

"I don't know. Does it matter?"

"No, I guess you're right."

There was a knock on the door.

**End of chapter.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the related characters.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, who's in here?"

Kotone and Silver's lips were mere centimeters away from each other as the man outside began banging viscously on the door. Silver and Kotone faces became a shade between white and red that resembled a light pinkish color.

"Open up the door! I know you're in there." The beleaguering man started to twist the handle, which made a rattling noise; the small closet amplified it. Kotone opened her mouth to scream, but Silver quickly brought his hand up to cover her mouth and muffle any noise that came from it.

"Shh…" Silver whispered to Kotone. She nodded, and he could tell that she was on the verge of tears. "Don't make any noise. If he's smart, he'll leave." But the man didn't make any hint or do anything to suggest he was going to stop his attempts to get into the closet. Apparently, he was hardheaded and stupid, a bad match.

"I'm going to count to three, and when I finish, I'm going to break down the door. 1…2…" The time bomb to their supposed end was ticking away to their doom.

"Silver, what are we going to do?" Kotone whispered frantically in Silver's ear. Her voice ticked, as if he a swarm of flies were just buzzing around his ear, poking at it all at once. Silver had to think about what to do, and fast.

"2 and a half…"

Silver wrapped his arms around Kotone again and dragged her with him to the corner of the room. It was visible only if you were adjacent to the two.

"3!" The two could hear the man back away from the door. Silver and Kotone were holding their breath, believing that a single breath would wake the dead., He charge the door only to ram himself against the it causing the door to shutter. Of course, since it was a metal door, the man flew backwards hitting the wall and moaning in pain.

"I guess that there's really no one in there." Finally, after what stretched on like an everlasting eternity, they heard the mans giant feet clomp down the hallway.

"Phew! That was close!" Silver and Kotone took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"That's a definite sign that we should be taking our leave of this place." Silver's arms left from around Kotone's waist as he got up and walked over to his clothing. He slipped on his shirt and his jacket.

"Now, you stay here while I go settle some things with my old man." Silver said as he reached for the door handle. Kotone jumped up and grabbed on to his hand in a final attempt to stay with him.

"No! Please. I can't … I can't lose you again…"

"Don't worry." Silver walked back over to Kotone. He gently grasped her chin and tilted her head upwards towards his own face. Brushed a tear way with his thumb. Her heartbeat was reaching what she thought to be unsafe levels; her face was as red as a tomato. Then, he placed a single peck onto Kotone's lips. He stayed there a second before releasing her from his grasps. He slowly moved away.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Silver left from he room as he closed the door, again, placing a barrier between them.

* * *

**End of chatper.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the realted characters.**

**Me: ****Sorry, my addoring fans, that I didn't have this published sooner. My original thoughts for the story are dull and not "cool", so if anyone has any ideas please put them in the review. Please, I'm very DESPERATE!**

******Kotone: You sure are.**

**Silver: I second that opinion.**

**Me: (crying) My own Silver? and Kotone are against me now! **

**Silver & Kotone: Your own?**

**Gold: Hey, when do I come in to the story?**

**Silver: Stay out of this Gold!**

**Kotone: Wait a minute, he told me his name was Ethan.**

**Silver: Well that can't possibly be right? His name is clearly Gold, right Gold?**

**Gold/Ethan: (Begin scooting off screen)**

**Silver: That means he lied to us.**

**Kotone: Hey, get back here**

**Silver and Kotone run after Gold/Ethan.

* * *

**

Silver raced through the bleak white maze of hallways. He was in search of someone, the whole reason he even came to this place was to find this person and put an end to him: his father. This was his father's block of team rocket. Team Rocket was separated in unique blocks and there was a head of each one. There were about 3 blocks for each region, but he knew that even if Team Rocket said that they were supposedly "disbanded," that this was just one of their ways of keeping the media off of their backs. Team Rocket would never die and crumble unless someone put an end to each attempt they make to try to refurbish themselves.

Silver had already taken out all of the other bases, including the ones in Honen and Sinnoh. Except in those regions, Team Rocket took on different alibies: Team Magma, Team Aqua, and Team Galactic. Even though they had separate names, they were all just other blocks of Team Rocket. There was a kid who supposedly put an end to both, but in the time that they had done this to the present, they had begun to come back and attempt to rule the world once again, but he put an end to that. Now it was time to put an end to it once and for all.

Silver quickly hugged each wall he came to, surveying each turn, left, right or straight and picked one to go down in a mater of 5 seconds. He didn't have any other things in his head except, _Father, I'm coming. Wait for me._ After he had been running for a minute he bumped into something soft and round. Not to mention warm too. He and the mysterious thing fell over on to the ground. Silver sat up, scratiching his head.

"Oww…" Silver finally got a clear view of this obstacle. He and the person locked eyes and jumped up shouting at each other in the same way.

"You!"

It was Silver who was able to talk first. "I- I- thought that I finished you off back in Goldenrod!" His voice was shaking as he remembered the memory of battling her. It was a fight to be hold, it could have gone anyway, but Silver had prevailed victorious. A smirk began to form on Silver's face, his signature smirk. "I didn't think that I would be seeing you again so soon. I would have thought that you would have learned your lesson."

"Ha, foolish boy." The woman before him was wearing the official Team Rocket admiral outfit. It was a white dress with a black rimmed collar, cuffs and a belt. There was a Team Rocket "R" on the left breast. "You thought that you could defeat old Ariana? Ha! That's hilarious. I am a Team Rocket _Admiral_, I don't get beaten that easily."

"Oh, so you running off after I beat you doesn't suggest that you lost? Well, I guess my inference was proven to be utter folly." Silver shrugged his shoulders as she stomped her foot on the marble floor.

"Stop using so many big words! Who do you think I am some English literary genius or something?" Her face had begun its change into pure red anger. Silver simply shrugged her off and turned away to walk in the other direction.

"I don't have time to play with you right now. I'm trying to find my father. Now if you will excuse me…" Silver began to walk the other direction as she simply pressed a button on the wall that send a bars rising form the ground, blocking off the entrance Silver was trying to escape from. He gasped as he turned around, glaring with his stone cold eyes into her eyes, burring with passion.

"What's the rush Silver, don't you want to know how to get to your father's room?" She held a map in her hand. Silver's eyes locked on the map."

"Fine, if you're such rush to lose. Go, Crowbat." Silver grabbed a pokéball from his belt. He threw it and out came a purple bat. It flew around Silver a couple of times and finally stopped on his right, starring at his opponent.

"And the show begins!"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Please Rate and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the related characters

Chatper 7

* * *

The girl began pacing in the confined space of the supply closet. It was dimly lit by the single light bulb dangling above. Every so often it flickered on and off. It also began to smell a bit moldy and humid.

Kotone couldn't stop thinking about the times that Silver and her had shared together. Like when they fought off team rocket grunts in Mahogany and when he and her were fighting along each other to defeat Whitney and Volkner in a Tag Team mach. Images and memory flooded her mind and filled her with happiness. She remembered how excited he was to have his Crawconaw evolve into a Feraligatr. She could picture his face at that very moment, the extreme joy it gave him, the courage it gave him. But, soon, she began to remember the day that he left; the day that she and he split apart to go and overcome their own challenges. She remembered it like it happen just the day before.

_It was day-break, the sky was an orange hue. The wind provided the forest a gentle rustling of dead autumn leaves, the trees malted feathers. The brown haired girl chased after the red haired youth walking away from her down the dirt road. _

_ "Silver!" She exclaimed._

_ "Yeah." He didn't turn around, but he stopped. "What is it?"_

_ "Where are you going?" She asked him, her body tense, awaiting the already known answer from the lad._

_ "I've decided to go fight team rocket. It's time my father learned a lesson about Pokemon. _

_ "But Silver, you could get killed! They're Team Rocket! They' ll do anything!"_

_ The boy paused for a second. "I know."_

_ "Then why don't you just stop now. "_

_ "Because, Kotone, I can't live knowing that there are still people in the world who mistreat Pokemon. I would have thought that my father learned the truth, but I guess that I'll have to just show him myself." He paused. "Kotone I'll be okay, alright."_

_ "How do you know?" The girl was crying now. Tears were running down her face. _

_ "Just…trust me." The girl clung to the boys, her arms wrapped around his toned body. _

_ "Then make it a promise that we'll meet back up after we both complete our goals, 'kay?" the boy chuckled._

_ "Fine, but what is your goal exactly?"_

_ "To beat the Elite Four."_

_ "Ha, like that will ever happen."_

_ "Seriously." Kotone turned away from Silver. He turned around and placed his hand on her big, white hat._

_ "Okay, I promise." Silver turn around and began to walk away. _

_ "I'll be waiting!" Kotone yelled after him. _

_ Silver simply lifted his hand and brought it down again._

Kotone began crying a little bit as she remembered that sad day. The end of a relationship, she thought back then because she was convinced that they were never going to see each other again. She only infiltrated this base because she thought that she misplaced her Maril here, but as it turned out, she actually had it with her in its Pokeball that was stuffed down in her bag.

But she wasn't just crying because of this, she was also crying because she was happy and shocked and surprised by her meeting Silver here. He was the last person she had expected to find here. She was so overjoyed that she almost couldn't contain herself, but now she just let all of the built of pressure flow away wither her tears.

All of a sudden, a mysterious portal appeared before her and out step a shady man with a Dusknior. Kotone stepped back in shock and hit the shelves lined with cleaning equipment behind her.

"Come with me, you annoying girl." He stated in a monotone. Kotone shakes her head.

"Who are you?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I don't need to answer such measly questions from you, now _come_!" The man grabbed Kotone's arm and pulls her into the portal along with the Dusknoir. As they step into the portal, it breaks apart into nothing.

* * *

End of chapter

Please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the related characters.**

**Chapter 8**

"Achoo!" Silver sneezed.

"Gotta cold?" Ariana sneered at the boy.

Sliver wiped his nose with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Let's just get this over with. Are you going to send out your Pokémon or what?" Silver stared at the woman with a blank expression.

Ariana fumed, her eyebrows burrowing in anger. "Fine! I'll wipe that arrogant look off your face and replace it with a look of pure fear! Go, Arbok!"

The red haired woman threw a red and white ball capsule into the air, which produced a large snake. The snake's scaly skin was a deep purple. Its hood displayed symbols that made up what appeared to be an angry face. The snake hissed at Silver.

"Arbok, Iron Tail!" Ariana yelled at the snake Pokémon.

The snake began to slither across the floor and an extremely fast pace. Its tail gave off a silvery light as it shot its self into the air and began its decent on the bat.

"Crobat, dodge and then use Wing attack." The purple bat glided to the right, narrowly evading the purple snake's attack, while flying high up into the air. The purple snake landed, creating a gash on the ground where its tail met the metal floor. The snake Pokémon looked towards the roof, locking on to the purple bat as it began its decent upon the defenseless Pokémon.

"Arbok, use Haze and then tunnel into the ground with dig!" The snake Pokémon opened its jaws and projected a chilling mist into the air, fogging up the whole field. The bat Pokémon stopped midflight and remained airborne above the mist. The snake Pokémon then dug its way underground, drilling through with its head.

"Crobat, stay focused." Sliver couldn't do anything because he just made his Pokémon forget the move Whirlwind some time ago because he didn't think that it was that good. Now would have been the perfect time to use it. Now he had to think of something else.

"Now, Arbok, pop out and use Head-butt!" The snake Pokémon popped out of its hole and flew towards the airborne bat.

"Crobat, dodge it!" But it was too late. The snake made contact with the bat, sending it flying into the air.

"Crobat, stable yourself!" The bat extended its wings as far as they would go to stop it from flying through the air. The snake Pokémon fell back to the ground, through the mist, becoming invisible to the bat Pokémon.

"Arbok use Dig again and then use Head-butt!" The snake did as it was told. It repeated the process of digging a tunnel and then popping out again, head-butting the bat. The bat stood its ground in the air, but it obviously couldn't keep up this forever. Silver had to come up with something fast.

"Ugh…what can I do…?" Then, silver thought of something. A feasible idea popped into his head. "Now I remember what I replaced with Whirlwind." Silver mentally smacked himself for forgetting the move.

"Crobat, use defog!" The bat Pokémon was barely floating in the air, only using its back wings to keep itself airborne. The bat's eyes gained a new fire as it began to flap its wings rapidly. The fog down below slowly began to disappear, revealing the enemy's numerous holes below. The woman bit her lip.

"Why you little…" She began, "But it's no use now because your precious bat is soon to be history, Go Arbok, finish it with a Head smash!" The snake Pokémon popped out from one of its holes in the ground and flew at its target, cloaked in a blue light. Silver simply smirked with his hair covering his face.

"Giga Impact."

The purple bat nodded it head as it flew higher into the air. The snake was still coming at it, but now the bat had it. The bat turned upside down, its head now facing the snake. Then, the bat began to spiral; an orange light began to appear around it, cutting through the wind. The bat began gaining speed as it flew at the snake. The snake's move couldn't reach the bat in time and had begun to fall out of the sky the moment the bat flew higher into the air, just out of its reach. The bat followed the snake towards the ground. Just as the snake met the ground, though, the bat collided with the snake, causing a crater to form. Dust filled the hole.

"It's not over yet!" Ariana scoffed, laughing maniacally, though shakily.

"Actually, it is. Take a closer look." The boy commented as the woman edged closer to the crater. The dust began to disappear, revealing the two Pokémon. The bat was barely flapping its hind wings as it floated in the air while the snake was unconscious, sprawled out on the ground. Ariana's eyes were practically bulging from her head.

"No…I can't believe it…I lost to you again." She mumbled as she fell to her knees. "This cannot be…"

"Looks like you lost again, Ariana. You can never hope to defeat me." Silver said, pulling out his pokéball. The ball produced a red light, enveloping the bat Pokémon and returning it to its home.

The red haired woman did the same with her Pokémon. She dusted off her skirt as she stood up.

"Think again, brat." She said.

All of a sudden, as if on cue, a team of 8 rocket grunts circled around him. Silver quickly swiveled his head, suddenly becoming more alert.

"So this was you plan all along. I should have known." Silver said, locking his eyes on the other red head across the room. The woman just smirked at him.

"Not, mine, but your father's." Ariana then motioned with her arm as if it shoo a dog away. "Take him away boy's. Take him to Giovanni's room. I don't know why the boss wants to see you, Silver, but he says it's important."

"Well, this saves me the time searching for him in this where house then. " Silver said smugly as he was forced to follow the Team Rocket grunts.

_I hope Kotone is alright._

Thank you for reading!

Please R&R

Message to all of my readers,

I am sorry for not submitting in a long time. I have had loads of stuff to do. (I know, what could be more important than writing!). I have given it some thought and I have concluded that I am going to finish this story once and for all. I have the next couple of chapters saved on my computer. I'm just going to look them over and post them over the course of this month. Thank you for supporting my story! I now have some new stories I have begun. I posted the first chapters of them online, so please check them out and review them. They're really good (well, I think so).


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of the related characters.**

**Chapter 9**

Silver was thrown through the doors, landing on the floor. He stood up, rubbing his head as he looked up to find himself facing a man.

"So, we meet again, Silver, my son," said the man in the chair.

"Heh. So we meet again, my father." Silver said back to the man in the mahogany finished chair.

"So, son, looks like you grown up quite a bit since I last laid eyes on you. I see that you have finally tamed that wild beast mane of hair on your head." The man chucked slightly at his own rudimentary joke. "Looks like you are also in good health, I presume."

"Well, father, it looks like you are still the very same man I knew before; you haven't changed a bit since our last encounter. And like wise you seem to be in exceptionally good health as well," Silver retorted back to his father.

"I'm glad you think that way, but a change of subject, if you don't mind, how has life been treating you, son?"

"Fine, but of course, no thanks to you." Silver brushed a clump of hair from his face. "Father, let's quit this idle banter. You know why I'm here, and I'm well aware of the fact."

"Kids these days, you can't even hold a decent conversation. They think that they know everything about the world, always serious. It seems as though you are just as impatient as the kids, much more so than I originally thought. So I presume that you're here to thwart Team Rocket for good?"

"You would be correct. I've come to the realization that Pokémon are not just tools, but real beings, something you have not yet come to the realization of. I've come to stop you and try to make you realize your cruel and unjust ways you treat Pokémon."

"Well said, son. I couldn't have delivered a better speech if I was in your position. Fine, I accept your foolishness plans to thwart Team Rocket, but I hope that you are well aware that this base is one of several bases, whose powers are steadily growing. Even if I were brought down, there will be someone else to replace me."

"Don't worry; I've already dealt with each of those other so called bases." The man's eyes widened at that.

"You what?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Silver chucked, just as manically as his father had done. "I would have thought with all of the money that Team Rocket had, that new of their disbandment would have reached you, but I'm afraid that I assumed wrong."

"No, that can't possibly be!" The man clutched his head with his hands. How could you have single handedly brought them down.

"I guess that you haven't been watching me as thoroughly as you should have." Silver picked a ball from his belt around his waist. "Go, Feraligatr!" He pressed the center of the ball and the ball grew. Silver threw the ball and out came a blue monster, about 8 feet tall.

"I will not have this!" The man grabbed a Pokéball from his desk. "This ends here! Go, Tyrannitar!" The man threw the ball and out came a green-scaled monster, about the same height as the blue monster across from it. "Mud-shot."

The green Pokémon shot from its mouth a blast of mud, almost projectile in shape. The Feraligatr didn't flinch at all as the projectile of mud hit him.

""Ha! Is that the best you could do? Is this all the great, world-renowned criminal could do! The gym leader of the Viridian Gym and the Leader of Team Rocket! Giovanni!" Silver laughed. "I was looking forward to this battle, and I was expecting more. Go, Feraligatr, Hydro Pump."

The giant blue alligator monster cocked its head back, and ball of water began to form in front of its mouth. It flung its head down and from the ball came a jet of water, which hit the Tyrannitar. The green monster flew through the air and slammed against the wall.

"This is the power of friendship, bonding with Pokémon, becoming companions" Silver began walking towards his father. "I was once like you father, I thought Pokémon were merely just tools; tools which were meant to be exploited for their power, but I met some people who helped me to realize that was looking at Pokémon all the wrong way. I continually lost against this guy named Gold. He kept on blabbering about how I couldn't ever beat him because I mistreated my Pokémon. I didn't believe him. I thought he was just full of himself because he continued to beat me. I didn't heed is words. Slowly, though, I began to realize the truth behind his words. So now, here I am, to give you the option to change your ways and your thoughts about Pokémon." Silver finished and took a breath.

"Hah!" The man laughed at his son, Silver. "You think that'd believe that shit! Friendship, what a joke; it is only a hindrance. Pokémon are just tools to us. You think that your relationship between your Pokémon is friendship, but it's just like a master and their slave!" The man was now standing and shouting hysterically.

"No, you're wrong, Giovanni, we help Pokémon and they help us. We become inseparable from our Pokémon through this friendship. You are just too blind to understand this.

"Fuahahaha! I can't believe you truly think this! Get off your high horse, Silver! You are so concede –" Giovanni stopped abruptly, blood pouring from his head. Silver just stared in horror at is now lifeless father.

"He was always just a pawn." The stranger stepped from the shadows. "You have one minute to get out of here and by the way, here is your girlfriend." An unconscious Kotone was shoved from where the guy was just standing, in the shadows.

"Kotone!" Silver exclaimed as he ran to catch her. "Who are you?"

"Take this and come to the place marked on the map and all of your questions will be answered." The glass ceiling shattered, causing pieces of glass to rain upon Silver and the unconscious Kotone in his arms. A ladder fell, which the stranger grabbed and climbed up. There was a helicopter waiting for him at the top.

"Wait!" Sliver yelled after the man, but the helicopter blades slicing through the air muffled his cry. As soon as the man reached the top of the ladder, the helicopter zoomed off into the distance.

SELF-DESTRUCT WARNING! ONE MINUTE REMAINING FOR ESCAPE

Silver jumped at the alarm. He reached for Kotone with his bloody arm and pulled from her bag a Pokéball and threw it. A Typhlosion popped out.

"Typhlosion! Fire Blast, aim for the wall!" He exclaimed at the fire being. It reared its head and sent a giant ball of fire at the wall and melted it. Silver grabbed the lifeless corpse of his father. Just as he reached for him, though, a chunk of the ceiling hit Silver in the back of the head and knocked him out cold.

Black out.

**End of chapter.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	10. Chapter 10 the last chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of the related characters.**

**Chapter _**

"Where am I?" Silver awoke with a start. He looked around frantically for a quick second before coming to the realization that he was in a Pokémon center.

"How did I get here?"

"My Typhlosion and your Feraligatr brought us out of there just in time." Kotone walked into the room. "I woke up, apparently, soon after you had been hit with that piece of ceiling. But it was really the Pokémon who deserve the credit." Kotone stopped. "I … I didn't bring your father with s. I buried him on this cliff. If you want, I can show you …" Kotone trailed off at the end of the sentence.

"Take me there now." Silver looked at her with an intensity Kotone had never seen before.

"But you need to rest." Kotone protested.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Just take me there." He said, still keeping the intensity of his eyes on her.

"Okay."

The two made it out of the hospital without much difficulty. The nurses were astonished by the fact that he was even able to move, but they didn't stand in his way. If he wanted to leave, they didn't really care

The two walked in silence along the dirt road to Silver's fathers burial site. Neither of them said a word to each other, but strangely enough, it wasn't awkward. The two used the time to think about what had happened. Everything still hadn't quite hit Silver yet. His father's death, his finding of Kotone, this new organization. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it.

They reached the cliff. Over the ledge was a town, about 100 or so feet below. His father's grave was marked with a large "R" made with stone.

"Hey," Silver's first words since they had exited the Pokécenter.

"What?" Kotone replied. It was nearing the afternoon so the sky had already gone orange in hue.

"Thanks." Kotone looked at Silver, who was looking up into the sky. Her mouth curved into a smile.

"Don't mention it." She said "Oh, yeah thanks too." Silver gave her a strange and confused look.

"For what?" Silver turned at her then.

"For helping me get out of there alive. If you hadn't pulled out my Typhlosion, neither of us would have made it out of there alive."

Silver pulled out the poke ball that belonged to his Typhosion. He looked down at it. "But it was mostly the Pokemon. I didn't do anything."

"But…"

"Kotone." Silver meet Kotone's eyes with such intensity that she began to blush a little. "I'm going to leave again."

"No!" Kotone cried, clinging to him.

"I've made up my mind."

"You can't. I just found you! Do you know how long I searched? I searched for you for so long." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "I couldn't stand being away from you. I need you silver, You cant go!"

"I'm sorry Kotone." He turned away from her eyes.

"Why?"

"I need to find out who did this to my father. He was obviously being targeted and they tried to kill me as well. They may be as much, or possibly, even more threatening than team rocket. I can't let them go on like this. I was supposed to bring an end to my father."

"Silver…"

"My whole life, I have devoted to bringing my father to justice, by any means possible. Now, he's dead. My life's purpose has been destroyed. I need to get back at these people for taking that away."

"Then take me with you." Kotone looked up at him. Silver looked into her eyes as saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kotone…"

"I'm as able of a trainer as you are, maybe even more so. I can take care of my self."

"That's why I need to do this alone." Silver shook her off of him and began to walk down the path down the path to the town.

"Why, Silver!" She cried out.

"You are my rival!" Silver shouted. "Don't you get it? I can't stand being second best to anyone. I need to become stronger."

"Then, I'll help you."

"No!" Silver shouted. "You wouldn't understand…" Silver faded.

"That's because you haven't explained it to me." Kotone walked towards Silver, whose back was turned towards her.

"You don't know what it's like to lose someone who is close to you!" he turned around to face Kotone again. "I don't want to lose you too. I don't know what I would do." He brought his hand to her face and wiped one of the falling tears from her face with a simple flick of his thumb. He caressed her cheek. "I just don't want to lose you like I lost my father."

"Don't worry, Silver." Kotone said softly as she inched closer to him. She could feel his breath on the tip of her nose. She could smell the Lavender shampoo that he used in his hair. She rested her hands against his chest.

"Why, Kotone," he whispered. "Why do you put up with me?"

"Because...I love you." Then Kotone pressed her lips against his. The kiss was different this time. It wasn't as shocking as the last one the two shared, it held some other feelings in it. There was love and kindness, as well as regret and sorrow. All of these emotions collided at one point and now were rushing through them both.

Silver was the one who broke the kiss, his hands grasping Kotone's shoulders and pushed her away.

"What is it Silver?" Kotone's heart was beating against her chest.

"I can't do this." Silver's hair covered her eyes. "I'm sorry Kotone."

"Wait." Kotone brought up her hand, her pinky extended. "Promise me you'll return safely."

Silver laughed before firmly grasping her pinky with his own.

"Promise."


	11. Lemon Chapter The Lastest Chapter

**WARNING: **

(Please Read This)

**This would go somewhere in between Silver and Kotone's make out session in closet before the Rocket Grunt knocks down the door. This is why I put this story in the M section. I was originally going to put this in there, but it would have been useless, so I made it it's own chapter. Its just a little lemon between Kotone and Silver. And I know how much you all wanted it. You make me sick. JK. I wrote it so if anyone is sick, blame me and then sue me. I will write what I want, when I want, how ever I want! God damnit! Straight! Alright, enough of this. Thank you for reading, those of you that did. I am officially done with this story, but i will make a sequel...sometime. When i get a chance. maybe over Christmas...**

**With out further to do...**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of the related characters.**

**Chapter 3**

Silver forcefully pressed his lips into hers. Maybe a bit too forcefully. The force of the kiss sent Kotone falling back words. Silver reached out, flipped her over and landed heard on the ground. Kotone was astonished by what he had just done. He had just saved her from falling. Silver sat up, whilst rubbing the back of his head.

"Ouch. Are you okay?" Silver asked Kotone, who was kneeling between his legs.

"I…I'm fine. But I should really be the one asking you if you're okay?" She was now looking up at him for her face was right in front of his chest.

"Oh, don't worry abut me." Silver took his hand away from his head and leaned against the wall behind him.

"Well then, why don't we continue where we left off?" She smiled her devilish smile again. There were dirty thoughts coursing through Silver's head. None of what they were doing right now mad any sense to him. HE was kissing Kotone, Kotone! Of all people!

"Then lets." Silver brought her closer to him and pressed her lips against his own. Kotone placed her hands on his shoulders._ They're so muscular and broad! _ She thought. She moved her right hand up his neck and stopped at his ear. She used her fingers to fiddle with the few strands of hair on the side of his head. She twisted the strands while kissing him.

Kotone broke the kiss abruptly.

"Hey," Silver began, but soon stopped. Kotone began unbuttoning her overalls and let the front part fall in front of her. She then unzipped his jacket and exposed his shirt from underneath. It was plain red, the same color as his hair. She then proceeded to strip off his upper clothing so his chest was exposed. She did the same so that both of their chests were exposed.

"Wow." Silver commented on her chest.

Kotone blushed at his remark of her chest. She quickly closed the gap between them by kissing him again, but not of the lips like they had previously had done, she kissed his jaw line down to his neck and nibbled his neck a little bit, but it surprisingly didn't hurt him at all. It caused him to develop a red spot where she kissed. She continued down his chest. She then moved back up to his mouth, but this time, she pressed her whole chest against his, no layers between. Their chests were touching with no barriers.

Silver was just in awe of her boldness. He expected her to be a little more timid, seeing as all of his life he had known her to be impulsive and obnoxious. Now, his whole world had changed since they had met again. She _had_ changed. For the better or the worst, it is yet to be determined, but as of right now, he liked it.

Somewhere along the line, Silver had his chance of placing his lips along her body. She slid up wards so her chest was directly on his face. One breast fell into his mouth. The surrounded the nipple and began to lick it and suck on it. She began to pant a little.

"Ugh…Ugh… Silver…" It was just music to Silvers ears. It was that little pat on the back that let him know he was doing the right thing. He took the breast he was sucking on and began messaging it while moving his mouth onto the other one. He performed the same procure on this one was he had done on the other. This combination of sucking and fondling almost caused Kotone to come to her climax.

Then Silver laid her on the floor and pulled off her pants and panties. He pressed his tongue against her opening and began to lick it viciously. This made her scream in pleasure of having her clit liked by him. Just the thought almost brought her to her climax before he began licking, but his licking was what made her orgasm on his face.

"Ahh!" Kotone's liquids flowed through and out of her. They left a stain on her jean shorts as it dripped off of his face. She pushed Silver back so now she was on top of him, her mouth on his man hood.

"Now it's time for me to make you feel good." She took the man hood within her hands and began to stroke it. Soon, it became rock solid. She placed her whole mouth over he appendage and began to suck on it and fondle it with her tongue. She looked up occasionally while doing this to see the expressions of his face. His face was completely red right now, along with hers. She could also feel his heart beat through his man hood.

After doing this for roughly a minute or so, he came to his climax as well. Silver shut his eyes very tightly as a white liquid poured out of his man hood into Kotone's mouth.

"Mmm…" She swallowed it all so that she would waste any of his semen.

"We should stop…" Silver said, through his breaths. "Yeah…"

Kotone crawled back up so her chest was against his once again and kissed him again, full of lust. This is how they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
